A New Beginning
by Maj156
Summary: After 5 years, a stranger comes to the village claiming that Orochimaru has invaded his small village that isn't supposed to exist and this stranger has power beyond this entire world and some weird companions. The truth will shock Naruto and everyonelse.
1. Prologue

**Ok so this idea just popped into my head so I hope it work out. Please read and review. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything part of it, no matter how hard I wish that Minato Namikaze was mine. How tragic but never mind that. Onto the story that I worked my brain trying to put together. Please do pardon my mistakes. **

**A/T: I made some changes from the original so some may see them but to the first time readers don't worry about this. **

Prologe

Screams could be heard from every direction. People running with no real direct path. Meanwhile a red head screamed in pain as she delivered her newborn son. The father watched in amazement, his wife went thru more pain then he ever would have in his life time. Then there was the screams of the child. The mother was handed the baby and she looked at it with such love.

"My beautiful baby boy. What should we name him Minato?" She asked the blond standing next to her.

"Naruto."

"Perfect. Naruto, my Naruto." The parents looked at each other and smiled. Then the door burst open. Anbu soldiers were standing covered in blood.

"Fouth Hokage! We are under attack. We need your help."

"What's attacking?"

"The Kyuubi." Minato's eyes widened in surprise.

"How? It was sealed."

"We have no idea but many have died already. We need you."

"How many?"

"over 1,000."

"Damn. I'm on my way go and help as much as you can."

"Yes sir." The soldiers left and The Fourth turn to his wife. He had an idea but he knew that it would kill him. Being a master at seals he knew that it would work. He regreted leaving his wife and son. But at least they would be together.

"I have to go. I'm going to seal the Nine tails into Naruto."

"How can you do that?"

"Don't worry about that now. I'll go and lead it away from the village please, be safe."

"I should say that to you. I love you."

"And I you my love." The mother watched as her beloved husband took the baby and went to help the village.

"Be safe." She whispered. She laid waiting for her husband that would never come home.

The Fourth went and set up an alter to start with. He laid Naruto onto it and he went and pulled the Nine Tails to where Naruto was sleeping. The Kyuubi looked around curiously then noticed Minato as he did a multiple hand signs bringing the Reaper that would help him seal the demon away. He felt a stab as the reaper went through him and grabbed the Nine Tails.

As the blond leaned over his son he whispered that all would be alright. He looked up and saw the Kyuubi roar in rage as he was pulled into the small infant. The Fourth looked back at his son.

"I'm sorry that we didn't get to know each other better but I hope that you grow up to be a great man. Take care of your mother. I love you my son, good bye." He felt a trickle of blood run down his chin as he smiled a sad smile as he was dragged into the stomach of the Reaper.

"My wife, I love you and I hope you live a happy life. Maybe I'll see you again." And with those last words that no one heard, save the infant, The Great Fourth Hokage disappeared.

The mother of the little infant came running and found an altar with her son on.

"Naruto?" She looked around franticly. "Minato? Minato where are you?" Then she saw the blood my the altar and a piece of Minato's clothing. It seemed like a while before she registered what happened. And then she had to think about it over again. Her mind was spinning around like a whirlpool on steriods.

"No, Minato, why did you have to do this? You didn't leave me. Where are you? Please, come back to me." The red head burst into tears and fell to her knees.

"NOOOOO!"

"Kushina! What are you doing here? Where is the Minato-Sensei?" She lifted a tear stained face to see Hatake Kakashi.

"Kakashi, he's gone. He sacrificed himself to seal the Kyuubi into Naruto. He's dead. Why Kakashi? Why did he do it?" Kakashi looked at her in shock then noticed the blood and the baby asleep on the altar. He couldn't believe it. His sensei had done this with out telling anyone. It was understandable considering that people would try and stop him but there must have been something that he could have done. He was broken out of his thoughts when he felt a tug on his pantleg. He looked to see a very distraught Kushina.

"Kushina, please understand. He did it to save you, your son, and the whole village."

"But why did he leave me?"

"He had to. He did it because he loved you. Come lets get you and Naruto cleaned up." Kakashi helped Kushina to her feet while an Anbu picked Naruto up and wrapped him in a blanket.

**So tell me what you think, Please. *Puppy dog eyes* **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello peoples! I'm here to present a new chapter! YAY! So I hope you enjoy and please review. I will say that there are no new pairings. Kushina will not marry anybody else in this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi(WHY? I wish he was mine) or his parents or anything to do with Naruto(manga included or Naruto Shippuden. I do own this new dark boy. I made him up and this plot. So onto the story. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"Naruto! Sasuke! Itachi! It's time to get up. Come down for breakfeast, or I'll come up with the cold water." Naruto groaned as he sat up. he looked to see Sasuke still laying in bed. Sasuke rolled and glared at him. Naruto just stared back at him. Naruto turned to look at the door and see 14 year old Itachi walk by the door still looking asleep. He drug his feet on the ground and he almost rolled down the stairs. Itachi always did that, he must have learned his lesson because neither Naruto or Sasuk seen Mikoto dump cold water on him.

"Sasuke you might want to get up so you don't get a cold shower." Naruto said trying to keep his friend out of trouble. He grunted and rolled so that he was facing away from Naruto. Shrugging Naruto got up and as he was walking out the bedroom door he see's Mikoto walk up the stairs with a bucket.

"Sasuke up yet?" She asked. Naruto shook his head. "Ok thanks. Breakfeast is on the table, so go help your self." he nodded once.

"AHHH! What the hell? Mom!"

"I told you to get up and if you didn't then I would come up with the cold water. Not my fault that you didn't listen. Now get downstairs before I fill the bucket again." Naruto was down the stairs and at the table when Mikoto came back down with a smile on her face. She looked at Itachi who was sitting at the table. He had his head on the table snoring. "Itachi! No sleeping at the table." He woke with a snort. As she began filling the bucket Itachi looked at Naruto like he was dreaming.

"Who are you?" He asked slowly and his words slured.

"Itachi, how could you forget Naruto?" Mikoto said. Naruto looked at Itachi and he just stared.

"HOW DARE YOU FORGET ME!" Naruto shouted. _That usually got him to remember me._Naruto thought. He was still alittle mad that they had to go through this almost every day. Naruto saw his eyes flicker with understanding but then it disappeared. Then he's gone and Naruto feels a cold object against his neck.

"I don't know who you are but if came here to threaten my family then I'll kill you right here with no remorse." Naruto gulped and then the Kunai was gone and he hears a thump. Naruto turns to see Itachi laying on the ground cluching his head.

"Idiot older brother. Stop threatening people that have lived in the house for years. Jeez." Sasuke had punched Itachi. After about 2 minutes Itachi got up and looked around then at Naruto.

"Hey Naruto. What am I doing on the floor?" Sasuke facepalmed and Mikoto giggled. She knelt by him. "You have a habit of forgeting who Naruto is and we went through another battle with you. A little one and Sasuke won this time. At least your father didn't have to get involved. He says it ruins his entire day when he has to fight against you. Eat your meal and then get going. Your all going to be late for the entrance ceramony." Itachi looked at her then his eyes widened.

"You mean I attacked Naruto?" He turned to Naruto in shock. "I'm so sorry Naruto."

"You didn't attack, just threaten. No big deal." Itachi looked shocked even more at his attitude. "R-right. Still I'm sorry." Itachi sat down and looked at his meal. "Itadakimasu." Naruto watched him eat. Itachi was Naruto and Sasuke role model. Itachi wasn't his real brother but Mikoto said that after Naruto's father died his mom asked for Mikoto to take care of him. Mikoto said that his mom had some things she needed to do and would be gone for awhile. But its been 8 years and she still hasn't come back. Naruto really like Sasuke's family. Fugaku has a mean looking face but he's nice, Mikoto is really motherly and kind, Itachi is a big brother, and Sasuke was his best friend and rival.

"Alright. All of you are all done so it's time for you to go get dressed. Itachi don't forget that you have a mission to complete and after your done you father wants to see you at the station."

"Yeah I know mom. Where is dad? Did he already go to work?"

"No he's still sleeping, which is a surprise considering all the noise you all made this morning."

There was a gasp. "Mom that's not fair!"

"What's not fair Sasuke?"

"It's ok for dad to sleep in but when I try to you pour _cold_ water on me."

"Well If I tried that with your father he would surely get angry and we all know what he's like when he's angry. Plus your my son and when I tell you to get up, you get up. I shouldn't have to come in and pour cold water on you. You should get up when I call your name. I shouldn't even need to threaten. Take Itachi for example. I tell him its time to get up he doesn't even lay there for on second after I tell him. You know why?"

"Because you would go and pour water on him."

"No, because he knows what I expect from him."

"But Mikoto when he gets up like that he's all out of it and not even there and then he attacks me."

"Yeah I know Naruto but I only tell you guys to get up early if you have something to do that day. And as is the case, you two boys are late getting to Acadamy while Itachi is late for his mission." They all gasp. Late? They looked at each other for a long time.

"Get your butts upstairs!" yelled Itachi. "I can't be late for this mission. Come on and get a move on. Don't make me drag you and force the cloths on you." They all went running up the stairs. When they came back down Fugaku was already up and eating.

"You guys are late. Get a move on."

"Yes sir!" they said all together and they rushed out the door.

He sat by himself like always. He was always invisible to everyone else. No matter how many times he walked by them, they looked right through him as though he didn't exist and in a way he didn't. He heard shouts and laughter from some kids his age walking by the tree that he was sitting in. His piercing blue eyes looked down at the Uchiha family plus one. Naruto Uzumaki. His blond hair and happy attitiude completely contrasted his own. With his long black hair and dark aura, the people that did see him looked at him in fear. Uzumaki was able to live with friends, while he had to live in that stinky orphange. But in a way they were similar. Naruto was looked down on, hated. So was he. It seemed that was the only similarites between the two boys. He looked down at Naruto with hate filled eyes thinking that Naruto thinking that Naruto had what he wanted. It wasn't fair. And to top it off Naruto was friends with the famous Uchiha's. What really made him mad was that Naruto wished for more. It's like Naruto wasn't content with what he had. His eyes went red as his temper flashed. He hit the tree and some leaves fell from the tree on top of the three boys. They looked up to see a young boy in the tree. How did get up there? _Why _was he up there?

"HEY! What you doing up there?" Naruto shouted. _Can't he keep quiet? _the black haired boy asked. When he didn't answer Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"Did he not hear me?"

"Oh I think he heard you, baka."

"Then why didn't he answer?"

"Maybe he doesn't want to talk to you."

"Hey Itachi, can you get up there?" Itachi looked at Naruto.

"Yeah but with some difficulty. That's high. I don't even know how he got up there."

"Will you go up and talk to him?"

"Why? I don't want to talk to him."

"I want to talk to him. Please Itachi." He gave him the puppy dog eyes. Itachi sighed and agreed. He jumped at high as he could but he couldn't even reach the first branch. _Damn! This tree makes me feel like a horrible ninja. I'm a jounin and I can barely reach! I wonder how this boy got up there? _Itachi thought to himself. The said boy just looked at the feeble attempts to get to him.

"You know if you want to talk to me, all you have to do is ask." Itachi looked in shock.

"What? You mean I tried and made a fool of myself when you could have come down."

"All I did was state something. How you take it is up to you." He stood up and they all realized how thin the branch was the boy was sitting on. With so much grace that it seemed impossible, he walked off the branch and landed without even a noise. Maybe that's why nobody noticed him. He barely made a noise. He looked staight at Naruto. Naruto flinched as he gazed at blood red eyes. It wasn't the color that scared him, he was used to strange colors considering he lived with people that their eyes turned red, it was the pupils and expression they held. His pupils where slited like a cat or a dragon and he looked at Naruto with anger and he saw a hint of hate. He was used to those but what got him was he saw hurt and longing and sadness in those eyes that looked at him in hate. He straighted his pose and Naruto noticed how much shorter this boy was then him.

Itachi was the first to speak. "Why were you in a tree? How did you get in there? Where are your parents?" The last question angered the boy more. He knew that this Uchiha didn't know that he was an orphan but it still made him angry.

"Why aren't you answering? Stop glaring." Itachi said glaring back.

"I was in there because I wanted to be. I jumped. And my parents are either dead or didn't want me. That answered your questions. I'm late." he turned and walked away leaving the trio standing there looking dumb.

"Well Itachi you got your answers. How do you feel?" Sasuke asked sarcasticly.

"Like an idiot that just got told off." Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other then at Itachi. Then they burst into laughter. Itachi's eyes crinkled in anger.

"Hey stop laughing. That kid is like you guys age. I hate being told of by squirts like you. Now lets go. We're late." They walked toward the Acadamy Naruto and Sasuke laughing. But deep down inside Naruto had a feeling like they knew how each other felt, him and this boy where similar. Naruto at least knew he had a mother but she was gone. This boy didn't know if his parents were dead or if they had abandoned him. Naruto felt like he had a whole new perspective of his life. He walked thinking about this boy wondering if they would meet again.

* * *

><p><strong>So do tell me what you think, Please! <strong>

**(1) Did you like how it was laid out? **

**(2) Did the characters seem believeable along with the story line? **

**(3) Do you see any improvements I need to make? **

**(4) Any addition coments are helpful. **

**Thank you and I will be putting the next chapter out as soon as I possibly can. If you wish for something to happen do PM me and I will try to put it into the next chapter. Thanks bunches! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok so here is another chapter. In reply to ncpfan's review. I have to agree with you there. But not to worry that issue will be cleared up in later chapters. To the rest of my reviewers, thank you so much and I hope you review this chapter too. Your reviews helped motivate me to get this chapter done. **

**Disclamer: I don't own any thing involved with Naruto. I own the plot, Raidon Kuzeki and any other possible characters. So no that thats out of the way please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Itachi nii-san! I don't want you to go." Sasuke yelled. Itachi looked at his brother in shock.

"Why not Sasuke?" Naruto was just staring at them trying to ignore the stares and glares he was getting from the parents of the other students.

"Because. I'm scared that people aren't going to like me. I want you to be with me." Itachi kneeled down so that he was level with Sasuke's eyes.

"You have no need to be scared. Everyone is going to like you. I bet you'll even have fan girls chasing you. If you're anything like me then it will happen. And if it does just come to me and I'll tell you how to deal with it. Plus you have Naruto. There's no need to be scared. Rely on your friend. He'll be there for you no matter what." Sasuke looked at his brother.

"Really?"

"Yes. Everything I said is true. Naruto will protect you even if you think that you don't need it. Now I'm late and so are you guys. Have a good day." Itachi took his two fingers and poked Sasuke's forehead.

"Ouch! Itachi I hate it when you do that." Naruto started laughing. Then Sasuke attacked him and they started wrestling. Itachi giggled.

"Knock it off you two. Come on and get moving. Love you Sasuke. I'll see you at home."

"Bye Nii-chan!" Sasuke and Naruto walked toward the acadamy while Itachi watched them go then disapeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

><p>"Hello class. My name is Iruka-sensei. I will be one of your many instructors. I'm going to ask you to each introduce yourselves. We'll start on the right side." After everyone on the right side got themselves introduced it finally came to Naruto and Sasuke.<p>

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I'm 8 years old. My goal is to become the strongest ninja alive. I live with Uchiha Mikoto and Uchiha Fugaku"

"Very good Naruto, thank you. Now the next one."

Sasuke stood up. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I'm 8 years old. My goal is to be just like Itachi nii-chan."

"Good. Now the last student." Iruka gestured to the boy in the darkest corner in the room. Naruto looked and it was the boy from that morning. The one with the freaky eyes and scary aura. They boy didn't stand up.

"My name is Raidon Kuzeki. I'm 10 years old. I don't have goal's." Everyone gasped at his age. Even Naruto was shocked. _You mean that kid is 10 years old? He's so short. I could have sworn that he was 5 or 6._

"Okay thank you everyone. Let's get on with the class. Today we'll be starting with basic hand signs." Iruka went thru all the history and why people use hand signs. After 3 hours of trying to get all the young ones to get what he was saying, they finally moved to weapons pratice.

"Now listen. My name is Rin and I'm your weapon's teacher. Today you will learn about the structure of the kunai and shuriken. Tomorrow, depending on how well you all get this, we will move on to practice of throwing them. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes Rin-sensei!" The class yelled.

"Good." she said with a smile. Then she noticed a boy sitting by a tree looking at her. For some reason his stare was really scaring her, maybe it was his blood red gaze. Then she went into teacher mode.

"Hey! You over there! What are you doing?" The boy she was addressing looked at her.

"Sitting." was all he said.

"Don't be a smartass! I can see that. But why? You should be over here with the rest of the class."

"I'm here because I want to be. I don't like crowds."

Rin sighed. "What's your name? I'll be contacting your parents."

"Really? When you get a hold of them let me speak with them." Rin looked in shock. All the students were watching silently waiting for something to happen.

"Why would you want to talk to them you do live with them?"

"I want to ask why they left me alone. I'm Raidon Kuzeki. I live by myself in a old rundown small room apartment. The hokage pays my rent because I was kicked out of the orphanage. If you have an issue you'll have to speak with him."

_That make's sense as to why he smells funny. _A boy named Kiba Inuzuka thought, with his enhanced sense of smell he could tell that this boy didn't shower very often. _I wonder if the Hokage pays for it, why does he not bath regularly?_

"So your telling me that the Hokage is like your dad?"

"If that man was my father I wouldn't be in this mess would I? No he isn't 'like' my dad. He's just the one that took pity on me and gave me a shitty place to live. I want to tell him that I would like a nicer place to live. You would only go talk to him if you have a problem with my behavior. Which it seems everyone does."

"We wouldn't have this issue if you would just be with the rest of the class."

"I told you, I hate crowds."

"That doesn't give you the right to sit alone. Get over here with everyone else or you'll get suspended." without a sound he entered the clearing with everyone else. Rin noticed how long his hair was. He kept it in a bow ontop of his head, but then she noticed that he had it braided too. Even with all that his hair still drug on the ground. _How does he get his hair that long and so silkly looking? _She wondered. Then she got back to the present.

"Thank you Kuzeki. Now who can tell me what Kunai is made of? Young Uchiha boy."

"It's made from iron so that it can't bend or break. You can break it but not very easily."

"Very good. Now there was a very special kunai that was used by the Fourth. I was only able to get this from the Hokage for this lesson. You won't be able to see these ever again. These are protected by the ANBU."

"Why are they protected by them? Are they that special?" Akamachi Choji asked.

"They protect them because they are very special. The Yondaime Hokage used these, made them in fact. They are his signature weapons. I'm sure you've heard about the Yondaima's Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God). He was able to put a seal on the handle and then throw them, as soon as they landed he could instantly move there. No matter where it was he could go there. He could also put his seal on just about anything and move there." Rin brought out a tri pronged kunai. "This is what it looked like. They are very special. And because he had these many enemy ninja want them, so that is why they are protected. And if someone was to learn how to use them and get a hold of them the Leaf Village would be in danger. The Yondamie Hokage was able to completely change the course of a war with these. Imagine how much danger we would be in if an enemy village was to get a hold of this." Rin-sensei went on about the history about the kunai. Sasuke looked at Kuzeki and noticed him watching the kunai with a look of longing, sadness, and hurt. Sasuke didn't understand why he would possibly have those feelings, but he didn't let it bother him. He turned and continued to listen to his sensei.

* * *

><p>After school Sasuke and Naruto were headed home when the saw Kuzeki walking home looking kind of sad. Naruto ran up there and wrapped his arm around Kuzeki's shoulders.<p>

"Hey, what's with that look?" Kuzeki shoved Naruto off of him.

"Don't touch me." Kuzeki didn't even look up from the ground. Sasuke came up.

"You don't need to be rude. Naruto was just trying to be polite."

"I don't need your help. Leave me alone." Kuzeki started to walk away when a new voice came out of nowhere.

"Hey Sasuke, Naruto. Who's your friend here?" They turned to see Mikoto Uchiha standing there with a basket of food.

"Mom!" Sasuke yelled.

"Hey. How was your day?"

"Good. We learned about the Yondaime's jutsu's and his weapons."

"He's my hero!" Naruto shouted. "I want to be just like him."

"That's good. So are you going to introduce me to your friend."

"I'm not their friend."

"His name is Raidon Kuzeki. He lives by himself."

"Oh well why don't you come to dinner at our place. I made plenty."

"No thanks." Kuzeki answered quickly. He didn't want to impose or more likely didn't want to be with people.

"I insist. Come along." Kuzeki looked at her and came to the conclusion that she was a good person and wouldn't ask questions.

"Alright."

"Alright, come this way. You guys can tell me about your day."

"Mom is Itachi nii-chan home?"

"Yes he is. When I left he was sleeping so maybe he'll be up by the time we get home. If not I'll go and get the cold water." Sasuke shivered.

"I hope he's awake. Come on Naruto, I'll race you home. You too Kuzeki. Lets go."

"You're on!" Yelled Naruto. Kuzeki watched as they went and on a whim ran after them.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello to those who got to the end of the story. I'm glad that you read this and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think. You won't believe what kind of motivation I get when my fans review my story. Thank you again. <strong>

**IF you think that anything needs to be improved please tell me so I will be able to change it. I hope that my characters seemed real and every looked believable. If you want anything specific to happen let me know and I'll see what I can do. Thanks again.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ok so here is the next chapter. Sorry that it took so long to get out. There is no other excusses besides that I am lazy I was just not in any mood to write but I got my self motivated. So please enjoy. To my new readers I will not being pairing Kushina with any one. Thank you to ncpfan for your review I am really glad that you like my story and that you like my character, it took some time to come up with him. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, xept Kuzeki and the plot. **

* * *

><p>"We're home!" Mikoto yelled. Kuzeki watched as Sasuke, Naruto and Mikoto walked into the house. Mikoto turned around.<p>

"What are you doing just standing there? Come in." Kuzeki made no move to walk in. Mikoto watched and waited. He just stood there and stared at her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kuzeki turned around and saw Itachi staring at him very intently.

"Itachi, watch your language. He's going to eat dinner with us. Now come in and get washed up while I get dinner started." Itachi rolled his eyes and walked past Kuzeki.

Kuzeki looked down at his feet and moved to step into the doorway. Itachi watched with one eyebrow raised.

"You know we're not going to eat you. You don't need to freak out. Come one. I'll show you around." Itachi held one hand out. Kuzeki looked at and then back to Itachi.

"I don't need your help."

"Well then get your butt in here. What's your problem anyway?" Kuzeki glared at Itachi, which Itachi returned. _That brat! I don't like him. _Itachi thought

"I'm not used to people greeting me. So just leave me alone."

"Geez. All I did was offer to show you around." Kuzeki blinked and finished walking into the house. Then he looked around. "Nice house."

"Thank you." Mikoto said as she walked back into the front room. "Itachi I told you to go wash up. Get going."

"Yes mother." Itachi turned and walked up the stairs. Then there was a blur of yellow and black.

"Sasuke!" The yellow blur yelled.

"Naruto!" The black blur yelled back. When they stopped Naruto had tackled Sasuke. There was giggles and shouts. Kuzeki looked at them and saw that Sasuke had grabbed Naruto's cheeks and was streching them while Naruto had Sasuke's hair. It was a rather strange sight. Kuzeki just watched as the two rolled around grabbing the others hair or their arms. Then out of no where Sasuke and Naruto each grabbed one of Kuzeki's wrists and added him to wrestle match.

"AHH! Stop it! Let go!" Kuzeki yelled. There was giggles as Naruto and Sasuke didn't listen. Itachi came walking down the stairs and see's the three boys in a tangle. Kuzeki looked scared while trying to get away. Then Kuzeki's foot connected with Naruto's face and he went rolling. Kuzeki went to get up but Sasuke, thinking they were still playing, grabbed Kuzeki's wrist. As Sasuke was pulling him back down Kuzeki's fist shot out and got Sasuke in the nose with a small crunch. Sasuke reeled back clutching his nose. Itachi went over to his younger brother.

"Sasuke are you ok?"

"Do I look ok? Damn it! That hurt you bastard." Sasuke yelled. Kuzeki was just staring at him with wide eyes. Itachi looked at Kuzeki.

"Why did you do that? You didn't need to hit him." Kuzeki just stood there, unmoving. His red eyes looked frozen in fear, the slits made him look dangerous. He was breathing heavy and had sweat running down his face. Out of no where Naruto flew past and punched Kuzeki in the stomach, then grabbed his hair and pulled Kuzeki's face to his knee. Kuzeki was flown back, landing on his back with a sickning thud where he laid. Itachi went to him and saw that he had blood running down his face but he was still frozen. His eyes seeing nothing. Itachi started to panic and franticly tried to find a pulse. Reaching for his throat he found that Kuzeki was indeed alive and Itachi let out a sigh of relief.

"Sasuke let's get you cleaned up."

"Yeah." The two brother's went up the stairs. Naruto walking up to Kuzeki.

"Why'd you do it, man? We were just playing." He went to pick Kuzeki up so he could help get him cleaned up.

"AHHH! Let me go!" The boy in Naruto's arms started flailing around and when Naruto looked at him he could have swore that you were trying to kill the kid. He was pushed away and there was another thud as Kuzeki hit the floor. Then he skittled to a corner and glared at the young blonde boy. Naruto just watched Kuzeki until Mikoto came in. She looked at Naruto and saw that he was looking at Kuzeki in the corner.

"Oh dear, what's going on here?" When no one answered she tried again. "Naruto, what happened? Why does Kuzeki have blood on his face?" At that point Itachi and Sasuke came down. Sasuke had a bandaid across his nose. Mikoto's eyes widened.

"Itachi what happened?"

"Nothing, the boys just got into a little fight after playing. Sasuke got punched and then Naruto punched Kuzeki. I'll explain it later. Kuzeki come with me and I'll get you all cleaned up before dinner." Kuzeki sat there for a minute then he got up and went with Itachi. Mikoto looked at the two boys in front of her.

"I hope you guys are ok. Come help me set the table."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so I'm really sorry this chapter sucks so bad. I might, later, edit it and make it better. Like I said before is that I have been really lazy lately. This chapter alone took me an entire month. Now that is sad but what can you do. So please review, it really helps me get past my lazyness. So I hope everyone in here did a good job to you readers. So I hope to get the next chapter out soon. <strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello! So here is the next chapter. I think it seems longer then the last one. I was able to do this one easier then last time for some unknown reason, but who cares because here it is. I have to say that I'm alittle upset that I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter. So Minato! Will you do the disclaimer? **

**Minato: Sure! *100 watt smile* She does not own anything. **

**Kuzeki: Except me and the plot. **

**Minato: Right. Everything else belongs to the creator of Naruto. *Another 100 watt smile***

**Kuzeki: That's creepy. Stop it. **

**Minato: Sorry. *Another smile* **

**Kuzeki: *Shivers***

**Me:*Facepalms* Any way onto the story**

* * *

><p>For the next couple of days at school Sasuke and Naruto tried to talk to Kuzeki but each time got the same result, silence. It was as if he couldn't speak or he was curling into himself. By next week they still had the same result. Finally they gave up and sat in there normal spots. Then Iruka-sensei came in.<p>

"Hello class. How are we today?"

"Good." came the corus of voices.

"Good morning Iruka-sensei!" Naruto shouted. Iruka nodded that he had heard him. Then Iruka seemed to remember something and walked up to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke I was just wondering how your brother was doing?"

"Good. Why?"

"Well I haven't seen him resently and I was just curious."

"I haven't seen much of him either. Oh he seems awefully distracted by something but when I ask him he just says its nothing and he pokes my forehead. I have a feeling that he's ignoring me. I asked him to take me to practice my kunai throwing but he always is away on missions. I don't like it."

"Some your whinning Sasuke, Itachi nii-san is a ninja he's naturally going to be gone on missions." Naruto said.

"But that's not the problem Naruto, he always had time for me even with all his missions. I'm worried, him and father seem to get into fights all the time too. That's not normal."

Iruka could understand his concern. But he just smiled and said, "I'm sure Itachi is just fine and that the missions are just really taking up his time. No need to worry about it. Thanks for the information." Iruka went back to the head of the class and started his lecture about ninjutsu. Sasuke and Naruto completely forgetting about Itachi at that moment but another boy seemed really interested in the information that the to boy said. Kuzeki may have seemed like he wasn't listening but in fact he had for the past week. And this piece of info really interested him.

Kuzeki sat up in a tree and watched as all the students were taken home by their parents. Naruto and Sasuke were laughing and play punching each other. Naruto had been called by the Hokage so Sasuke had to go home by himself today. He was hoping that Itachi nii-san was going to pick him up but like always that wasn't the case. Kuzeki just sat and watched Naruto and Sasuke part ways. Everyone had gone home, Kuzeki still just sat in his tree. He heard thunderclap in the distance and knew that it was going to rain. It started raining, and Kuzeki was shocked at first. He didn't expect it to start raining so soon. He got off his tree and started walking to his rundown home. In route he passed the Uchiha District and out of inctinct stopped and stood in the rain for a minute, then resumed walking.

ooooooooooooo

"AHHHH!" came a scream that peirced the dark night. Then came a thunderclap. The scream had come from inside the Uchiha District. With no reason then curiousity Kuzeki opened the gate to see bodies littering the roads and blood splattered everywhere. Even more curious and strangely worried he continued on. He turned down one street to see two figures in the middle. One was kneeling on the ground while the other was standing in front.

"Why Itachi? WHY?" Said the kneeling figure. Kuzeki realized that it was Sasuke. _What is going on? _He thought to himself. Being a master at hiding in the shadows Kuzeki moved closer.

"Because I wanted to test my skills. Everyone here cannot compare to me. Except maybe you Sasuke. That's why I left you alive so that you can get stronger and come after me." Kuzeki was disgusted. For some unknown reason he always hated Itachi, in his heart he felt an evil coming from Itachi. And this act just comfirmed all of it. In an instant Kuzeki disappeared from the shadows.

Sasuke looked at his brother with tears streaming down his face. He still didn't understand why nii-san had killed father and mother. In his thought process he didn't notice a movement behind his brother.

"Argh." Itachi grunted as his knees bucked and he fell to the ground. He spun to see Kuzeki standing there. Itachi's eyes widened in shock, then they turned to hate.

"You. What are you doing here?" Itachi said his words like venom.

"No reason heard Sasuke scream. I got curious and I saw the bodies and then I became even more curious. I've heard everything you said to Sasuke. I knew there was something about you. I just never expected this from you, Itachi. Ok so I take that back, I did. If I was Sasuke right now I would kill you where you stand. But I am not Sasuke and I know Sasuke isn't strong enough to take you yet." Itachi stood back up and looked down at Kuzeki. He couldn't see his eyes for the rain had wet down Kuzeki's hair and it hid his eyes. _Damn, I can't use the Sharingan on him if I can't look him in the eyes! _

"That's exactly why I made sure my hair covered my eyes, so you couldn't use that cursed Sharingan." Kuzeki replied eerily. Itachi reeled back. _He heard my thoughts? That's impossible. _

"Nothing's impossible in the word of the shinobi."

Itachi was growing angry with this boy. Moving faster then the eye could see he came behind Kuzeki and stabbed him with a kunai. No noise came from the boy, no movement at all. This Itachi wondered about. Then Kuzeki turned his head and looked Itachi square in the eyes. Itachi, for the first time, felt true fear. He backed up but leaving the kunai inbedded in Kuzeki's flesh. Kuzeki reached his hand around and pulled the weapon from his flesh with a wet sqush. Not wincing once he took the kunai and throw back at Itachi, missing him by a hairsbreath it found itself in the wall behind Itachi.

Itachi got out of his trance and glared at the boy in front of him.

"I have no intention of fighting you. But I'm going to say some thing to Sasuke." Itachi walked past Kuzeki who didn't move a muscle. Kuzeki watched out of the corner of his eye. He saw Itachi kneel down get close to Sasuke's ear, whispered something and then stood up. Itachi looked at Kuzeki with malice.

"Farewell Raidon Kuzeki. And to you my brother." Itachi turned and in a puff of smoke disappeard. Kuzeki stood still for a moment then turned and looked down at Sasuke who seemed frozen. Knowing that if Sasuke was to stay in the rain any longer he would catch a cold, Kuzeki went over grabbed Sasuke under the arm and pulled him to his feet. Sasuke couldn't support himself so Kuzeki had to carry him. Kuzeki took him to the hospital.

"Oh dear. What happened?" Asked a nurse.

"Nothing that concerns you but he might catch a cold and might have some mental tramua so I brought him here because I have no other place to take him."

"Oh ok. Well thank you. Are you alright?"

"Just fine. I have some other business to do." He handed Sasuke and went to walk out the hospital when the nurse exclaimed, "You are not alright, you got stabbed."

Kuzeki whirled around and gave her a deathly glare. "I told you I'm fine. Leave me alone." A stunned nurse and a comatose Sasuke standing before him Kuzeki glared more then turned and left. He ran thru town, getting even more soaked then before, he finally got to the Hokage tower. He looked up at it for a moment then ran inside. He went to the Hokage's office door and with out stopping burst the door open. Naruto whirled around while the Sandaime Hokage looked up from his desk.

"Kuzeki?" Naruto asked. "What are you doing here?"

Without looking at Naruto Kuzeki said, "Naruto go to the hospital. I have a feeling Sasuke's going to need you."

"What? Sasuke's in the hospital? What happened?" Naruto ran up the Kuzeki, grabbed him by his collar and shook him. "Answer me! Why is he in the hospital?"

Kuzeki looked straight into Naruto's eyes. Naruto flinched alittle at the hostillity in Kuzeki's eyes but he didn't loosen his grip.

"Naruto. I told you to go to the hospital. Sasuke needs you. I will not tell you what happened, that will be Sasuke disision on whether he tells or not."

"What about Itachi?" Naruto asked. He saw Kuzeki's eyes harden and get more hate into them, if that was possible.

"Itachi isn't here at the moment." Naruto still didn't let go. Kuzeki grabbed his wrists and shoved his face into Naruto's. Just inches away Kuzeki stared into Naruto's. Naruto felt fear go thru him and Kuzeki's grip on his wrists tighted untill it was very painfull. "I told you to go to the hospital. Tell them the Hokage sent you so that you can see him. I'm sure Sandaime-san wouldn't mind you using his name." Kuzeki whispered dangerously. Then he backed up and realased Naruto. Standing dumbfounded Naruto just looked at a dripping wet Kuzeki. Finally Naruto realased himself from his trance and he left without another word.

"What is the meaning of this Kuzeki?" The Hokage demanded.

"The Uchiha clan is dead, save for Itachi and Sasuke."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So what do you all think? <strong>

**Minato: Its sad. **

**Kuzeki: ...Um why did I get stabbed?**

**Me: Because I wanted you to.**

**Kuzeki: Your cruel...But I have to say I am really cool, and I feel bad for the Uchiha Princess. **

**Itachi: Don't call my brother that you dumbass.**

**Minato: Language Itachi! **

**Itachi: Sorry Minato-san. And I think that your mean to my little brother. **

**Me: But that's what happened in the manga. Oh well to all my readers, please review. It helps. **

**Kuzeki: So she says.**

**Me: Shut up! It does. Your not real so you wouldn't understand.**

**Itachi: Ouch. *laughs***

**Kuzeki: whatever. *turns and leaves* **

**Me: You better be back by the next chapter. *Kneels on ground* Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Me: HI! Here I am with another chapter. I feel really bad that I haven't updated. **

**Kuzeki: No she's not...**

**Me: SHUT UP! Stop lying! Its bad for your health. **

**Kuzeki: Whatever...**

**Me: *sighs* anyway disclaimer...Minato or Kuzeki? **

**Minato: Me! *100 watt smile* **

**Kuzeki: *Shivers* **

**Minato: Maj 156 doesn't own anything involving Naruto. Kuzeki is all hers and the plot. I wish that I was her's though. *Tears* **

**Me: Aww! *higs Minato* I love you so much!**

**Minato: *200 Watt smile* **

**Kuzeki: Stop with your creeped out smile man! god just go and die. **

**Minato: um...I'm already dead so...*200 watt smile* I can't follow your request. **

**Kuzeki: I'm running away. **

**Me: Just be back so I can write the next chapter soon. So please read and enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Kuzeki explained everything that he saw to the Hokage. A shadow crossed the old mans face. "Are you certain this happened?"

"Yes sir. I saw it with my very eyes." Kuzeki replied with no emotion. He did leave out the part of Itachi stabbing him, that would have lead to some unwanted questions. Kuzeki wasn't in the mood for that.

"Well," the Hokage sighed heavily. "I'll have no choice but to declare Itachi a missing nin. I hate to do that but there is no other choice. I'll go see Sasuke and talk to him. Are you hurt?" The old man's eyes roamed over Kuzeki looking for any signs.

"No sir, thank you for your concern."

"Wonderful. Would you care to accompany me to the hospital?"

"Of course, sir. I shall walk with you." The Hokage got up and started walking out the door, making sure that Kuzeki didn't see the Hokage glanced across Kuzeki's back and saw a blood spot. _I knew he was lying. That little bigger sure can lie. I would have believed him, albeit that I know this boy. He doesn't like unnesscarry questions. _Then he looked ahead and walked out. The Hokage might have wanted this to go unnoticed but Kuzeki see's everything. He turns and follows the old man out and head to the hospital.

OOOOOOOOOO

Naruto sat next to his best friend hoping that he would wake up. _Please Sasuke! I wonder what happened? Where's Itachi nii-san and Mikoto-san. _Naruto was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the door open. The nurse came in.

"What are _you_ doing in here?" She said with disgust. "Visiting hours are long over. Get out now!" Naruto just looked at her like she was dumb.

"No! He's my best friend, I'm not leaving until he wakes up and talks to me." The nurse lost it and went at Naruto. He cringed and tried to get away. He didn't understand but he felt that he had to escape. Nobody heard the door open a second time. But they all felt the evil aura. Kuzeki stormed into the hospital, grabbed the nurses hair and pulled her away. She was hurled towards the wall. She hit with a hard thud. She looked up and saw him standing over her. She shivered in fear, she didn't know why but this child scared her. _Am I going to die? _Was one of her thoughts.

She looked at his hands and strangely saw his nails lengthen to sharp points. She looked up and saw his glowing red eyes. He leaned down so that his face was right next to hers and muttered something in a strange language and she was frozen in place. He raised his hand to strike her face. His sharp nails came for her face, she closed her eyes waiting for the sharp pain. Nothing came.

"Kuzeki no." Came a fairly raspy voice. Kuzeki stood there and Hiruzen could tell he was struggling, but the part that hurt his feelings was that he knew that Kuzeki was even using a 5th of his strength in pushing against.

"She desereves it...sir." Kuzeki said dangerously.

"No, Kuzeki. She doesn't. She doesn't know any better, leave her." Kuzeki turned his head slightly and Hiruzen saw evil in his eye. Blood red that looked as though it was glowing an eartheal glow. He turned back to the woman in front of him. Naruto watched in almost horror at what he saw Kuzeki do. The aura that was being emited scared him worse then some of the dreams that he has.

Kuzeki slapped Hiruzen's hand away. He turned away from the woman and walked to the corner and sat down. He curled his knees up to his chest and rest his fore head on them. Hiruzen turned towards the woman again.

"Young miss, I'm sorry but because you attacked a child here in the hospital I have no other choice but to relieve you of your position." She stood up and bowed her head.

"I understand sir. Thank you for saving me from...him." She bowed again and ran out of the hospital room. Nobody saw that Sasuke was awake and staring at them with emotionless eyes.

"Sasuke you're awake!" Naruto cried out. He bounded to the bed and grabbed Sasuke in a hug. The hug didn't last long, Sasuke pushed Naruto off.

"Don't touch me." He said. Naruto looked at him in shock.

"Sasuke? Why are you so mean?"

"You dobe! Just leave me alone." Naruto bowed his head alittle so that his hair covered his face. Then Naruto's fist conected with Sasuke's face.

"Teme! I don't understand. You are such a jerk." Sasuke sat there in shock.

"Just go away Naruto. I don't need you any more."

"No! I've been worried sick about you and this is how you treat me. I won't stand for it."

"Don't you get it? I don't want you anymore." Naruto could feel the tears coming. Hiruzen watched as the boys yelled at each other but also kept an eye on Kuzeki. He saw him tense every once and awhile.

"I'm going to tell Itachi nii-san and Mikoto-san and you're going to get into trouble."

"Go ahead! But don't expect a response from my mom, or Itachi!" that stopped Naruto short.

"What do you mean?"

"Mom and dad, along with everyone else is dead. Itachi killed them all! Do you understand now?" Sasuke shouted with tears streaming down his eyes.

"No..." Naruto whispered. "Itachi nii-san wouldn't do that!"

"Are you stupid? You should have seen the signs. We both should have. Just leave me alone you...you...monster." Sasuke said the first thing that came to his mind, only because that's what he heard other people say to him. Hiruzen could have hit his face. He looked to see Kuzeki tense so bad it looked like he was going to explode. Then in a blink of the eye Kuzeki was gone and faster then the eye could see Kuzeki slapped Sasuke. His eyes hidden from view, Kuzeki turned and stopped by the door and without another word he left. Hiruzen sweatdropped. _Dear lord, I'm going to die from all this drama. Why can't I find a suitable heir? I need to spend the rest of my life in peace. Things are going to get interesting._

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So please tell me what you think? I like Kuzeki in this part. <strong>

**Kuzeki: Your so...**

**Me: You are speechless!**

**Kuzeki: ...Mean to Naruto...and I am so awesome. **

**Me: *Sweetdrop* Right. **

**Minato: You're weird...but I liked it. **

**Itachi: *Cries* I'm sorry Sasuke! **

**Sasuke: Itachi...I hate you...**

**Itachi: *Cries harder* NOOOO! Sasuke don't hate me! Hate the writer! **

**Sasuke: I still hate you...you ate the last klondike bar. **

**Me, Kuzeki, Minato, Itachi: *Sweatdrop* **

**Me: you are so gay and dense and emo and stupid...gwad!**

**Itachi: Oh my god sasuke...I'm leaving. **

**Kuzeki: Itachi didn't eat it...**

**Sasuke: 0.0...**

**Me, Minato, Itachi: *Sweatdrop* Anyway please review**


	7. Chapter 6

**Me: Hello! I'm back with another chapter. And to the readers, I know that you've been wondering where Kushina is, don't worry that will be reveled in the one of the upcoming chapters. I'm not sure which one but do know it will be soon. So lets have the disclaimer...Itachi? You want to do it? **

**Itachi: Sure. Maj156 doesn't own anything involving Naruto, 'xept the plot. She does own Kuzeki though. **

**Kuzeki: Joy...**

**Me: be alittle more happy. **

**Kuzeki: Why? I get like such a small part in this chapter. **

**Me: Not really...What ever. Just cheer up. **

**Kuzeki: Whatever. **

**Itachi: Anyway please enjoy and review. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Several months past, The Uchiha Compound was cleaned up and blocked off. Even the last Uchiha wasn't allowed in. He stood there looking at the gate reliving that night. He was sad, angry, and confused. He didn't know what would happen now. His memory then went to when Kuzeki showed up. He frowned remembering what happened, Kuzeki got stabbed and then acted like it was nothing and then to actually scare his brother. Itachi never got scared, never. Plus there was the fact that Itachi's new Sharingan trick didn't work, like it did on Sasuke. THere was something about Kuzeki and he was going to find out what it was.

A voice broke the silence, "Hey Sasuke. What you doing?" Sasuke jumped alittle and spun to see Choji and Shikamaru.

"Oh, Hi. Nothing much just thinking."

"Cool. We just happened to pass by. We're sorry about your family." Shikamaru said.

_Yeah Right! _Sasuke thought. "Thanks."

"Did you find a place yet?" Choji asked munching of potatoes chips.

"Yeah. Old man Hokage helped out." They looked alittle shocked that Sasuke had called the Hokage that.

"Well that's good. We better be headed. Oh, before I forget, Naruto was looking for you."

Sasuke visibly flinched then glared.

"Like I care." Choji and Shikamaru looked at each other then back to Sasuke.

"I thought you guys were best buds."

"Yeah 'were', past tense. I hate that dobe, he doesn't shut up and he doesn't understand anything." The two friends looked at each other again then past Sasuke. Their eyes eidened. Sasuke turned and standing there was Naruto. He was frowning but he also looked hurt.

"So that's how you feel? Its that how you've always felt?" Naruto looked close to tears. Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah, that's how I feel. I never hated you before, but I do now."

"I don't believe you. We will always be friends, no matter what you say."

"Stupid! We're not friends anymore. I'm not the same as before. I'm- I can't be your friend Naruto. I don't have the same goals and I'm just not the same. Plus we're not living together with mother and father...nothing will be the same. Just leave me alone." Naruto looked down hiding his face. Choji and Shikamaru looked back and forth between the two ex-friends. Finally Naruto looked up.

"I will leave you alone, but I still consider us friends. Just because we don't live together like before doesn't mean anything and I don't care that you're not the same.I will always be here for you, as your friend." Naruto turned and left leaving Sasuke dumbfounded.

_I knew he was loyal, but not like this. _Shikamaru thought. He looked to see Choji crying silently.

Concerned Shikamaru asked, "What's the matter Choji?"

"Such wonderful words. I want to be Naruto's friend." Choji ran after Naruto who seemed to have walked really fast. _Really? That was it? _Shikamaru thought. Sasuke watched for awhile until they were out of sight then he walked home, so Shikamaru decided to follow his friend and the blonde.

OOOOOOOO

Naruto walked for what seemed like hours, with tears streaming down his face. When he finally stopped and wiped his face he was on training ground 7. He looked around and seeing nothing of importance, he resumed walking. He then found a clearing. _Never been here before. _he thought. He wondered around and happened across a big black stone. He walked up and looked at it. Seeing names written on it he realized it was a memorial stone. He read each name, seeing some last names that he recognized such. A few Nara's and Akamachi's. There was one Uchiha. _Who's Uchiha Obito? _Shrugging it off he moved on. One name really caught his attention. '**Namikaze Minato**' He knew he had heard that name before. Finally he remembered one of Iruka-Sensei's lectures.

-Flashback-

_**"Now we get to the Fourth Hokage. The Fourth is said to be the genius Hokage. I know that all of you learned of his signicture weapon. Now we will discuss his famous justu's. Questions before we start?" Naruto raised his hand. Iruka motioned for him to speak. **_

_**"What was his name? I mean everyone has a name. Plus I want to know the name of my hero." Iruka smiled alittle. **_

_**"Good question Naruto. Acorrding to the records the Fourths name was Namikaze Minato. He was also called many different names but like I said, that's the one on the records. Nobody doesn't know much about him. But this is known only within the Leaf Village, he had a son before he died." All of the students gasped at the news. **_

_**"Really? What was the son's name?" a young man with red markings on his face and a dog under his shirt asked. **_

_**"I don't know, actually that's just a rumor. Nobody really know's whether its true or not. Any other questions?" **_

-End-

Naruto realized why his name was put here, the night the Kyuubi attacked. He was killed protecting the village. He felt sorry for hi, but he knew that's the responsibilty of the Hokage. _I'm going to be just like him...not the dieing part though. _Naruto looked back to the stone. He saw more names, then he heard footsteps and he turned anticipating something but see Choji and Shikamaru come tumbling out of the bushes.

"What are you guys doing?" Naruto watching them untangle themselves.

"Choji ran after you for some reason." Shikamaru answered.

"Naruto, I want to be your friend!" Choji declared.

OOOOOOOO

Sasuke walked home feeling really depressed. He didn't really want to push Naruto away but he felt it was the best thing to do. _I'm sorry Naruto, but if I lost you too then I would be completely lost. Your the only thing that's keeping me going. I don't want you to get hurt for my sake. I know you would kill yourself for me if you were given the chance, thats why I can't be around you anymore. _He walked to his front door and went to open the door when he just happened to look to his right. There he saw a medium size midnight black fox sitting on his railing staring at him. He blinked a couple times and found himself staring into bright blood red eyes.

"Ahh!" Sasuke shouted. The fox looked like it frowned, it shook its head in annoyance. "Who are you?" _Why do I get the feeling like this isn't a normal fox? It feels really smart and really human. It's freaky. _The fox just looked at him as if asking _What the hell? You're talking to a fox._ Sasuke just watched it. The fox stared at him for awhile then decided it had better things to do it jumped off the railing and walked off. Sasuke finally got control of his body and finshed walking into his house. All night he thought of that feaky fox. One thing, foxs aren't black with red eyes, and two foxs don't look that intellegant. Sasuke shivered, he got no sleep that night.

OOOOOOO

The black fox walked away satisfied that he freaked Sasuke out. He walked until he heard voices. Jumping into a tree close to the noise. Laying down he listened.

"What? Um...Choji why would you want to be my friend?" A young blonde boy asked a fairly rotund young boy.

"Because I like you Naruto, you are a real friend. No offense against Shikamaru, he's a real friend too but real friends stick up for others and say stuff like you did to Sasuke. I want to be your friend too Naruto." the round one said to the the blonde now known as Naruto.

"Ok Choji..."

"Choji, do you really want him as a friend? No offense Naruto but you seem to be hated thru the village and I don't want Choji in the middle of that."

"I understand, Shikamaru."

"Yes, I am serious."

"If your sure Choji..."

"Yes, very sure."

"Alright, Naruto will you accept us as your friends?"

"'Us?'"

"Yes, Us."

"Sure. Cool, I like you guys too." Naruto said with a big smile. The fox in the tree watched. _Human's are weird but very loyal to each other, unless they have mind problems. Very interesting to watch. _The fox watched then, getting bored of the humans words, jumped out of the tree and left.

OOOOOOOO

Naruto was surprised that Choji was so adament about being his friend. _I'm glad that other people seem to like me. It makes me feel better and like I'm wanted._ Choji and Shikamaru were argueing about something then they turned to Naruto.

"What do you think Naruto? I want barbaque but Shikamaru wanted chicken."

"Um...can't you have chicken at the barbaque shop?" They both looked shocked.

"Of course you can." Said an emotionless voice. The trio spun and grabbed their kunai. "No need to be violent. I just answered your question."

"Kuzeki!" Naruto said recognized the voice. The said person walked the rest of the way into the clearing. "I answered you question, so what are you going to do?"

"When have you ever been concerned about it?" Shikamaru asked glaring.

"Never. I just thought to be helpful, whether you accept my help or not is up to you. See ya." He turned to leave but Naruto stopped him.

"Hey why don't you come with? Choji, what do you think?" Choji looked torn. On one hand he didn't really like the kid, he gave Choji goosebumps but on the other hand he didn't want to upset Naruto.

"I don't mind. You Shikamaru?"

A grunt, "Whatever I don't care."

"Cool! You want to come Kuzeki?" It looked like he thought about it.

"Sure. Not that there's anything at my house to eat."

"Yosh!" Naruto yelled and the four young boys left.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: so Everyone do tell what you think. <strong>

**Itachi: its cool but whats with that weird black fox? **

**Me: ...No comment. Just read and find out. Please help me out and review, please? **


	8. Chapter 7

**Ok so this chapter, there is a little snippet of something special for those asking. Do not worry, the story of Kushina will be explained. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Please excuse my spelling errors, if any. So onto the story. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

A cloaked figure walked thru the night. It rounded a corner and waited for what seemed like forever. The figure was holding an envelope against its chest.

"You're here." A male voice said from behind the figure.

"Yes I am. I'm glad you came, my friend." The figure turned and faced the man.

"I'm here for you, my beloved darling. Now do you mind taking off the hood? I want to see your beautiful face." The man said with a smile. The figure chuckled and smoothly pulled the hood off. There it was revealed that the figure was female and had a head full of bright red hair. She smiled and looked at the man.

"I missed you Jiraya." She said and flung herself into Jiraya's arms and hugged him tightly.

"As did I my beautiful flower, Kushina." After the embrace Kushina handed Jiraya the envelope.

"How's my son doing?"

"Just wonderful. He misses you and hopes you'll come home soon. He relied a message to me. He said 'I love mom and I hope you're doing well. Please be careful and come home soon.'" Kushina had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I miss you too Naruto. Tell him that I'll come home when I can. I hope he realizes the reason for me being gone." She looked pointly at Jiraya.

"Of course he does. Its because your trying to find out some info about the Nine tails and trying to find a way to completely seal it away with out a sacrifice. He know's trust me. I shall give him the letter." Jiraya smiled. "Now that I'm here I'll go check out the ladies for my book."

"Jiraya that's so wrong. How many times have I told you not to do that?" Kushina asked feeling angry.

"Um...Plenty of times but I need research." Jiraya whined alittle.

"Whatever. Just make sure that gets to Naruto."

"Of course. I'll be leaving now. I'll meet you the same time next month."

"Ok, Good bye Jiraya. And thank you for this." Kushina said with so much love and affection in her eyes.

"My pleasure. Now on to my research." Kushina watched as Jiraya high tailed it out of the dark alley way. She smiled and left lifting her hood.

Jiraya turned the corner to meet a young man.

"Did you get it done?"

"Of course Kabuto. Who do you think I am?" Jiraya's skin looked like it was bubbling and it melted away to reveal the snake Sannin, Orochimaru.

"God I can't stand that woman or pretending to be my former collegue." Orochimaru shivered. "Come Kabuto. Lets burn this." At that moment the envelope burst into flames as the pair watched. When it was completely consumed my flames they left planning to come back next month to do the same thing.

OOOOOOO

Three years had passed since the incedent with Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke was still reserved and wouldn't speak to anyone. Mostly Naruto. Kuzeki watched for the last three years as the two seemed to get farther and farther apart. It was nerve racking. Naruto had grown to be really good friends with the Nara kid and the fat one, whatever their names were.

"Ok class, as you all know today is the day of the exam. If you pass then you move on to be Genin and you get your own Jounin instructer. But you have to pass. If you don't then that means you have to repeat the whole academy again which only take a year. Yes it took three years to get to where you are now but that's because we had to take it slow and what not. There are 4 tests. The first test is a written test while the second test is to test your weapon skills, the third is to test your taijutsu, and the last test is to test your ninjustu. Any questions?" When no one raised their hands so he went on. "You will be called on but last names alphabeticly for the second, third and fourth tests. So we'll have these handed out." Iruka said and handed out the test. Sasuke of course passed with flying color while Naruto barely scraped by.

After an hour the first test was done and the class was ordered to hand in the test and head to the weapon grounds. Iruka watched as the placed the tests in front of them.

Kuzeki walked thru the halls and finally got to the weapon grounds to find many peopole just standing around. Curious he entered the crowd and went to the front to find Sakura and Ino fighting. Everyone was staring and shaking their heads. The fight went on for another 5 minutes before Kuzeki went up there and not even looking at them he kicked their shins.

"Ouch!" They shouted at the same time. They looked down at Kuzeki and glared.

"We have to get busy so do you mind waiting to do that else where?" He asked and looked up at them with a scary glare. He hadn't grown much in the last three years. Actually he looked the same as before even if he was like two years older then the rest. He turned and entered the crowd once more and left to the cover of the trees. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder why Kuzeki reminded him of that freaky black fox that would visit him every once and awhile.

Another hour passed and they all seemed to pass this one. Kuzeki had no choice but to participate in this one so he did a half assed job because he really didn't feel like it. When in fact he honestly didn't know much about it. He was book smart yeah but not able to do anything really physical, like knife throwing. After everyone was done they went to the next two tests. The students had to wait an hour to hear the results. Iruka named off the ones who passed. Kuzeki was one of the ones who didn't pass, but he didn't worry about it. He had a plan.

"For those of you who didn't pass, you will get some time off before school starts again. Have yourselves ready for another school year. For those who passed you will be assigned your Jounin instructer tomorrow. Class dismised." Kuzeki stood up and walked out while everyone watched. They thought they saw anger and sadness on his face as he left. Naruto stood and walked after him.

"Hey Kuzeki! Wait." Kuzeki stopped and looked at him with red eyes.

"Yes Naruto."

"You didn't pass."

"No I didn't. But you did, congrats."

"So emotionless. Why are you like that? Nobody can have no emotion. Everyone has them, but you just seem to block them off."

"I have nothing wrong."

"So evasive too. What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. Probably stay home."

"Emo..." Naruto muttered, then saw slight anger run thru Kuzeki's eyes.

"Why don't you come have ramen with me tonight? Shikamaru and Choji are coming to celebrate. Just because you didn't pass doesn't mean you can't come." Kuzeki just studied him.

"No thank you, I'm not in the mood for ramen. Maybe some other time."

"Ok. Its a promise. Don't forget you promised." Kuzkei stood there feeling shell shocked.

"Right. Have a nice night Naruto. Good bye."

"Right. See ya Kuzeki!" Naruto turned to leave.

"We'll meet again." Kuzeki whispered low voice that wouldn't have been heard by a normal person but Naruto wasn't normal. He spun to ask Kuzkei what he meant but strangly found nobody there. "Okay...well I'll think about it later."

OOOOOOO

Naruto woke up the next day thinking about his night. _Ramen! _He had out eaten Choji by 20 bowls. Shikamaru had lost his apetite watching them. Naruto sat up and went to his kitchen and made himself some more ramen. After his breakfast he went for a walk before going to meet his teacher. He found himself by Kuzeki's house so he decided to pay him a visit. He knocked on the door but no one came. _He must be asleep, best to leave him alone. _But there was a nagging feeling telling him to go in and look. So being a ninja that followed inctinct, most of the time, he entered the apartment. It was devoid of any kind of personal belongings. There was food in the fridge which proved someone lived here. He walked into the room to find it empty. Naruto started to get worried.

He went to the closet and flung it open to reveal all the cloths were there. _Did he leave on an errand? I'll go and see if Hinata can find him. _With that he left. He found Hinata with Kiba and Shino.

"Hinata! I need you to do something for me." Hinata's face turned bright red.

"N-n-naruto. W-what can I-I do for y-you?" She managed to get out.

"I need you to help me find someone. Can you do that?"

"Y-yeah. W-who?"

"Kuzeki Raidon." Hinata's eyes widened.

"Ok." She activated her byakugan and searched.

"Either I can't see that far or he's not in the village or any where close." Naruto pondered that for awhile.

"Thank you Hinata your the best. I'll see you later." Hinata passed out by the phrase after Naruto left. He found himself in the Hokage's office.

"Old man! We have a problem."

"Ok Naruto, what's the matter?"

"Kuzeki Raidon is gone. No where in the village."

"That is certainly a problem. I'll have my Anbu try and find him right away. For now Naruto you have to go and meet you Jounin."

"Right. See ya old man."

Several hours later passed with little success. Naruto and the Hokage faced this fact: Kuzeki was gone and they didn't know where he went.

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm done with this chapter. Please let me know what you think. All my characters are gone. *cries* so I can't have a proper conclusion. But I hope you all liked so please review and I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. :D<strong>


	9. Chapter 8

**So in the beginning of this chapter, is a time skip. Sasuke has already left, Hiruzen is dead, kushina is still gone trying to find answers and all that fun stuff. I would like to thank you reviewers, The Twilights Shad0w: Thank you for offering your character, I will gladly accept. And don't worry I won't hurt him too bad. *Sweet smile* All my OC's are on vacation...strange i know. **

**So cloud...thank you for your complement. **

**Cloud: Your welcome...**

**Would you mind doing the disclaimer?**

**Cloud: Sure...She doesn't own Naruto or any of the characters. **

**Thank you. Onto the story...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

5 years later

"Naruto! I need your help!" a pink haired women yelled. The boy she called came running.

"What's the matter Sakura?"

"I need you to help me carry these things over to where Kakashi is." Sakura said pointing to a bunch of festival lights.

"Right!" Naruto went over and grabbed several boxs while Sakura took the rest.

"So, how's the preperations going?" Naruto asked.

"Quite well. Tsunade's hoping that this will bring alot of people into the village and we can get some support for what we might need it for. War's, produce, you know that kind of stuff."

"That makes sense. How many villages are we expecting?"

"No idea. Tsunade won't tell me. But I'm assuming over 20. Maybe."

"20! That's alot!"

"Not really Naruto. 20 not even half of the villages out there."

"Really?"

"Yes. Ah Kakashi!" Sakura spotted Hatake Kakashi helping put up lights on the Hokage's office. Kakashi turned around and seemed to brighten up as he spotted his two ex-students, as they had already graduated...well Sakura anyway. Naruto was still offically a Genin but his level was that of a high level Chunin. Kakashi jumped down and walked up to Naruto and Sakura.

"Thank's you guys. Now I can finish. Hey Naruto."

"Yes Kakashi?"

"Can you go and _clean _the Hokage monument?"

"Sure."

"No spray paint, but with soap, Naruto." Sakura intergected.

"I got it Sakura. you don't have to tell me."

"I know. I just want you to do it right so that I don't have to fix your mistakes."

"Both of you knock it off and get busy. Sakura I heard Lady Tsunade needed you."

"Ok." they replied. Naruto went and did his job while Sakura went to see Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade. You wanted to see me." Saukra said and bowed her head.

"Yes Sakura, I wanted you to keep an eye out for any suspisous people during the festival."

"Of course My Lady. But can you tell me why. That might be able to help me more."

"I don't know who's all going to show up. I want you to keep an eye out. I don't my village attacked by someone who showed up and we didn't know it."

"I understand My Lady."

"If you find any one capture them and bring them to questioning. If its serious enough then I'll have you bring them to me. Understood?"

"Yes My Lady."

"Good. I will some ANBU assigned to you and all around the village."

"What about your personal guard?"

"Sakura, I will be just fine. I'm your teacher, you should understand that."

"Yes I'm sorry Tsunade."

"No worries. Go about your business, and I'll see you at the festival."

"Right. See ya Tsunade." Sakura said as she ran out. Tsunade watched and thought, _I have a really bad feeling about this, I don't what but I want to be very cautious._

OoOoOoOoOo

He walked with the crowd. Wearing a long black cloak, he walked somemore. People laughed and shouted around him. After 10 minutes of walking he reached the main gates of Konaha. He stopped and admired for a second before continuing his walking. He entered the village and was blocked by a tall person wearing a mask. _An ANBU. _He thought. Then a pink haired women walked up to him.

"Who are you?"

"I am a traveler from a village."

"Beat around the bush much?"

"I answered your question. May I pass?"

"No. You're suspisous and I have to bring into be questioned."

"Fine. I would like to see the Hokage."

"Miss. Sakura, I don't think we should let him be brought to Lady Tsunade." one of the ANBU whispered in her ear. However the man heard them. He could hear everything everywhere. The people moving around, their individual converstions among many other things.

"Yeah I know. Take him away for questioning."

Two ANBU grabbed him under the arms and started dragging him away. People watched and whisptered but he didn't care. He was drug along and brought to a big jail cell. Very roughly they shoved him into it he stumbled onto the floor. Sitting on the ground, he waited.

"Oi. What are we doing here man?" came a voice within his cloak. He moved the cloak to reveal a blue and white fox.

"We were hindered. But don't worry, I shall talk with the Hokage. We will accomplish our goal."

"I sure hope so."

"What are you guy talking about?" another voice added into the fray.

"We ended up in the jail, how are we going to get out of this?" the fox comented. A black and silver snake slithered out.

"Kitsu, you need to be patient." the snake said atop the mans head.

"Maka, I didn't ask you."

"Kitsu, she's right. Just give it time. We will talk to the Hokage."

"How can you be so sure?" the man smiled under his hood.

"Of course. I can do anything."

"Well aren't we pretty full of ourselves." the pink haired women said. The stranger said nothing.

"So you have animals that talk. That's pretty amazing, you must be a ninja."

"You are correct. This is Kitsu," he pointed to the fox, "and Maka." pointing to the snake.

"Right. Well since your a ninja I will have the Hokage personally take care of you." He smiled again.

"Lovely." Sakura couldn't help but shiver in fear. She had the ANBU tie him up and excort him to the Hokage tower.

"Sakura you said that you had someone who wanted to see me."

"Yes he's a ninja from the looks of his animals and I noticed that he is equiped with the ninja tools."

"Well lets have a look see." She nodded for the ANBU to bring him in. She couldn't help but look astonished. He was tall with thick, silky, long black hair with midnight blue highlights. _He could be a spy with how dark he is. I love his hair though._ She also noted the fox and snake with him. _Hmm...strange combination._ she thought.

"Tell me what do you wish to speak to me about?"

"My village is in need of your assistance."

"What village?"

"The Hidden Moon village."

"What? There is no such village. Except in the legand. You are lying."

"I speak the truth. We are a small village and we need you assistance."

"I will not believe you."

"Than I shall prove it too you." The man brought the bottom of the cloak back to reveal a head band with a moon on it.

"You made it up." Sakura said.

"I speak the truth. I am the leader, Shiba is one of my names."

"I don't really believe you but I shall listen."

"Wonderful." the man said with a grin that revealed pointed teeth that looked like real fangs. Both Sakura and Tsunade shivered and prepared themselves for the strangers story.

* * *

><p><strong>So tell me what you think please. Reviews help. And again thanks you all who have reviewed. I know this chapter might not be as exciting as the others but I was hitting a major road block that I am having a hard time getting past. But thanks for reading and for those who have reviewed: Thanks and review some more. So thank you Cloud for your assistance and I hope that its ok if I use you untill my characters come back from vacation. <strong>

**Cloud: Of course. *Smiles* **

**Thanks. I'm out for now. **


	10. Chapter 9

**I'm back with another chapter. Sorry it took awhile to get it out. I've been pretty busy. Any way all my characters have come back and it seems as though they missed all you readers. **

**Kuzeki: Right...**

**Minato: I did. **

**Itachi: Yup. :)**

**Sasuke: ...hn...**

**Shiba: I just came along so I don't really know them all that well. **

**Whatever anyway disclaimer, I'm going to use Cloud one more time cuz that's how awesome he is. **

**Cloud: *Blushes* Right. She doesn't own naruto or any of the characters, xept Kuzeki, Shiba, Maka, and Kitsu. Enjoy****.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

"So you're telling me that your little tiny village that I am sure doesn't exist, needs our help? From what?" Tsunade said. Sakura had to surpress a giggle at how she worded her question. Shiba looked at Sakura and she shivered. His black eyes stared into hers, black and emotionless. He looked back to Tsunade.

"Yes. You see we are running out of money and medical supplies. Then as it turns out we had a spy in our midsts, reporting to Orochimaru. It seems as though he isn't dead, but to make matters worse he's joined forces with the Akatsuki and they have invaded my village. As I am the only avalible ninja I was sent away. It was that or to be killed. The power I have is beyond what you could imagine, hence why I don't want to do it by myself." The women looked at him with confusion.

"Eh? I'm confused. If you have that much power, why don't you just defeat them?"

"That answer is simple. I have to much power. I could destroy the village and its people. Of course I don't want that."

"Yeah didn't you get that the first time?" The fox spoke startling both women.

"It talks..." The ANBU said that was standing next to Shiba.

"Of course I talk. I'm not some stupid animal, I have thoughts and feelings and I know over 50 languages."

"Kitsu calm yourself. We don't want to make a scene." said the snake that was planted on Shiba's head.

"You guys are already making a scene. I thought I told you not to smart off to people, Kistu."

"Yeah you did but that doesn't mean I'll listen."

"You need to be more respectful. Shiba was the one that found us and the one that trained us to be who we are."

"Yeah and I'm grateful but I mean really, I can do what I want."

"Kitsu." The snake sighed.

"What Maka?"

"You are too much. Just come and sit please."

"Hmph. Fine." Kitsu came and sat down by Shiba.

"You may continue Shiba." Maka said smiling, if snakes could smile.

"Right, well as I was saying -"

"Grandma Tsunade!" A blonde came bursting in the door.

"What Naruto? Is it important?"

"No not really. Just Kakashi said to come and tell you that there was a fire going on over in the Uchiha District."

"Thats important Naruto!" Sakura shouted coming over and clubing Naruto on the head. Shiba watched as they fought then looked to Tsunade.

"Maka is a water snake. She controls water, do you want to have her go and put the fire out?" Tsunade looked shocked.

"Really? Well if its not to much trouble."

"Of course not, Miss. Hokage. I'm always ready to help. Kitsu can you take me over there?"

"Sure. Get on." Maka slithered off Shiba's head and wrapped herself around Kitsu's midsection. The fox ran out leaving Tsunade, Sakura, and Naruto all alone in the office.

"Interesting." Tsunade said. "Well I guess we can agree with you on you needing help, but what confuses me is the fact of what does Orochimaru want with this village?"

"Well I think he wants me because of the power that I possess. But he thought I was just some other villager trying to get at him, considering I kept all my power surpressed. Because I was struggling he thru me out. That was my original plan so that I could come here for help."

"Oh well that makes sense, but why come here? There has to be closer villages."

"There are but this is the village that I trust the most." That shocked all of them.

"Can I ask why?" Said a white haired Jounin.

"You can." Kakashi waited for an answer but when none came he said, "Ok...Why?"

"Because I have past personal experiences with this village. Most of them bad but there are some good. Such as Naruto and Sasuke."

"You know me and Sasuke?" Naruto said.

"Yes. I heard about Sasuke leaving. I am sorry. I knew that would happen and I didn't do anything." Naruto blinked several times before tensing and frowning.

"Who are you?" He growled.

"I am Shiba. That is one of the many names that I go by. That being the real name."

"What other names have you have?" Kakashi asked.

"Well there are many such as, The Black Demon, The Black Fox, but those are really just titles. I will not tell you my other names, lets just stick with Shiba, hmm?" Shiba said looking Naruto in the eye with a smirk.

"Right. Granny Tsunade, I don't like this guy."

"And why not Naruto?"

"I just have a feeling that he can't be trusted. I feel he knows too much about our village."

"I understand your feelings because I feel the same. I honestly don't believe him, I'm going to have to investigate this further. I hope that's okay with you, Shiba." All thru this incounter Shiba was looking at Naruto but when he heard what Tsunade had said he whipped his head around to face her, glaring. At that point Kitsu and Maka came back.

"All done. Oh, what's going on here?" Sakura looked at them.

"It seemes as though Lady Tsunade made Shiba mad. I don't know why though."

"How much time will it take?" Shiba asked his glare getting darker. Everyone in the room swore the room seemed to lose its brightness and start to gradually get darker. Maka went up to Shiba and slithered up his arm to where she was looking in his face.

"Shiba you need to calm down before something bad happens and you regret it." Shiba turned his gaze to hers and he looked like he was going to burn her with his gaze. He didn't look any calmer thats when Kitsu came and _grew _so that he was level with Shiba.

"Listen to Maka. She knows whats best. Don't do it and I'll attack." to empasize his statement Kitsu growled. Shiba glared for several minutes seeming to struggle with himself to get control. Finally he regained control and the room brightned again.

"Sorry about that. I let myself gett out of control. Please excuss me." He bowed while Kitsu shrank to him orignal size. Everyone stared in amazement.

"Right. I don't know how long it will take but in the mean time you will be given a place to stay while being watched, as a safety thing. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am. Thank you for seeing me. I have a request though."

"What is it?"

"I have a friend waiting for me to send for him. I would like him to stay with me."

"Of course as long as someone goes with you."

"Thank you Lady Hokage. I will go get him right now." Shiba left with a few ANBU.

"What a strange character." Tsunade said mostly to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>I know not a very long chapter but I had a hard time writing this one. Please forgive me! *Bows* <strong>

**Kuzeki: I wouldn't forgive you. I haven't even been in the last couple chapters. **

**Suck up and deal. I have a plan, you'll see. **

**Kuzeki: Whatever. And who is this Shiba person. **

**Shiba: I'm me and you are you, so who are you? **

**Kuzeki: Don't be a smart ass. **

**Both of you knock it off, please review and tell me what you think. Till next time. **


	11. Chapter 10

**I'm finally back! So happy to finally get this chapter done. I hope that its good. So please read and review. Now DISCLAIMER! Nao would you please do it? **

**Nao: Sure! Maj doesn't own Naruto or anything like that, except me, Shiba, Kitsu, Maka, Deno, and Kuzeki. **

**kuzeki: Why am I last on the list? **

**Nao: because thats how I did it... **

**Kuzeki: you little... *Angry* **

**Shiba: Hey watch it man! **

**Kuzeki: whatever...**

**me: *sigh* but anyway onto the story! Please read and review! Arigato! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

The ANBU and Sakura followed the black haired ninja to the outskirts of the village. _Where is this guy taking us? _They all thought. Abruptly he stopped causing them to almost run into him.

"We're here." He stated in a low monotone. They looked around and found nothing.

"Where? There's nothing here?" Sakura said starting to get annoyed.

"Just wait. Kitsu go find him." Shiba said looking at his blue and white fox friend.

"Yes, sir." Kitsu said and disapeared in a puff of smoke. Everyone was surprised. _Even his fox knows ninja techniques? _Shiba turned at looked at them with his piercing black eyes.

"Yes, all my animals can use ninja techniques." They all reelled back. _He heard us? _

"Yes I did. It's a technique that I made up. No one can hide from me. Unless I don't use it, but its in effect all the time." They stood there in shock.

"So you're telling me that you know everything everone is thinking all the time?"

"Yes."

"So you know all our secrets?"

"I already knew them."

"What?" They shouted. "How?" Shiba smiled revealing his pointed teeth. No matter how many times Sakura saw them she always shivered.

"That's my secret." They stood there. Sakura glared.

"You will tell me. How do you know? Do you have spies in our village?"

"I don't have to tell you anything. I know because I have my ways. No I do not have spies in your village." Sakura just had to take it as it was because she knew he wasn't going to share anymore. Then out of nowhere this black object came flying. It landed right in front of Shiba.

"There you are. What took so long?"

"He was hiding." Kitsu said coming out of nowhere.

"I was not!" The object spoke and they realized it was a person not an object.

"Who is this?" One of the ANBU asked.

"This is my friend." Shiba said. The person in question stood up.

"Ah, please excuse my rudeness I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Nao." He said with a sweet smile. _How can someone so polite be friends with someone like Shiba? _Sakura thought forgeting that Shiba could hear her. He just smiled.

"Come Nao. We must get back to the village."

"Right. Coming!" Nao said following Shiba, with Kitsu trailing behind them all. Shiba stopped making Nao run into him and fall on his back.

"I'm sorry Nao. Kitsu come." Kitsu came and stood infront of Shiba. _God he's so mean and emotionless. Doesn't he care about his friends?_ Then she noticed that Kitsu was crawling in Shiba's cloak. Shba had a gentle smile on his face. Sakura was surprised. Shiba picked Nao back up and they started walking again. Sakura walked at the back watching how he walked and how he held himself. _He's a proud man... with a lot of worries it seems like._

~~0000~~

Tsunade sat at her desk thinking about his strange man and his request. Naruto and Kakashi were standing there too willing to give their support. Then Sakura came in with a look of fury on her face.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Naruto said going over to her.

"That man is so, I don't know. I hate him!" Kakashi was stunned.

"What happened? Well he's so high and mighty and -" She went into a whole long story about what Shiba had done.

"You know I didn't even do that? Your just making matters worse." Shiba said appearing right behind her scaring everyone. They hadn't even sensed him. Kakashi berated himself for not paying attention. Then they noticed another figure behind Shiba.

"Who is that?" Tsunade said pointing behind them. Sakura turned and saw him, about to speak she was cut off.

"That would be my companion." Shiba said simply.

"What's his name?" The white haired Jounin said.

"Nao."

"Welcome to the Hidden Leaf Village Nao. Are you also from this Hidden Moon Village?" They all were thinking that maybe Shiba had made it all up and that the village wasn't real. Nao lifted his head and looked at them. They saw black.

"Yes I am."

"Nao, don't be rude. Take your hood off."

"Yes sir." Nao replied taking action. He pulled off his hood revealing a head full of hair colored blood red. He had to be around 12 and his hair was about mid back with gentle curls graceing his shoulders and framing his face. His face was handsome, a perfectly shaped nose, a oval shaped face and high cheekbones. Their eyes traveled to his and they all had to stifle a gasp at seeing his beautiful blue eyes. They all turned to Naruto then. They all had the same thought. _His eyes look Naruto's._ He looked so beautiful that Tsunade had to try and keep your self from blushing. _He's younger than me! Don't have thoughts like that. _Sakura hadn't been able to contain her blush.

"Hello!" Nao said with a huge smile making his features bright up and look even more handsome. "My name is Nao. Its a pleasure." He said and bowed respectivly.

"The pleasure is ours. My name is Tsunade, this is Sakura, the blonde is Naruto and the freak with the white hair and a mask is Kakashi."

"Hey!" Kakashi said glaring at Tsunde.

"Yes I already know your names." Nao said. They all stared in shock and Shiba shook his head.

"You already know? How?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, I have my ways... plus Shiba told me." Nao said with a innocent smile. Everyone turned to Shiba. He had an uncomfortable look on his face. Who is this person, Shiba?

"I assume our place has been arranged. I am tired and would like to rest." Shiba said hiding his face under his hair.

"Yes of course. Sakura, please show them to their places. Because we don't have any open apartments your going to have to stay in the Namikaze estate." Everyone gasped.

"Why there?" Kakashi asked.

"Because I said there." Tsunade said glaring at him.

"Right." Kakashi said.

"Lets go then." Sakura said and lead them out.

~~0000~~

"Here you are." Sakura said in front of the Namikaze estate. Nao was skipping around with a happy look on his face.

"Nao, settle down." Nao stopped at turned.

"Okay. Can I go in?"

"Yes. Don't break anything. Its a temporary home so we don't want to do anything."

"HAI!" Nao shouted and ran into the house laughing. Sakura watched in amusement.

"Is he your son or little brother?" Sakura asked.

"Neither." Shiba answered looking after Nao, a loving look on his pretty face.

"Then what is he to you?"

"When I first entered the Hidden Moon Village, I found him stealing my food. I took him in after that. He may not be blood related but I guess he would consider me his father." He got a sad look on his face. "And when Orochimaru invaded, I was scared that he would get hurt. And he did. I ran around trying to find him and found one of Orochimaru's goons beating him. I almost lost my self control. I reminded myself that I had to keep myself hidden. In secret I beat them up and took Nao. We left together. I taught him to be a ninja. I taught him hoping that the incident in the village would happen again. Kitsu and Maka like him. He has his own companion. He just likes to keep him hidden. I haven't even seen him in awhile. Late at night I'll hear him talk to his friend. Nao relies on him and thats what I wanted." Shiba said looking at Sakura fully. She was surprised to see so many emotions run thru his eyes. She realized that she loved them, then another thought struck her mind, his eyes reminded her of Sasuke. She looked away feeling buried emotions coming to the forfront.

"Well I better make sure he doesn't do anything. It was a pleasure to meet you again Sakura."

"What do you mean by that? Again?"

"I can't tell you yet. If you know then you and everyone could be in danger. I can't stay here long either. It will leave this place in danger. Orochimaru's not the only one after me."

"I don't understand, but I will stop asking questions."

"Thank you Sakura. You've changed. Have a nice night." Shiba said leaning down and putting a small kiss on her forehead. She blushed and looked at him to find him gone and the front door closed. She stood there for a moment then snapped herself out of it and walked away pondering what he had told her. _What does he mean by 'Orochimaru's not the only one after me'? _She would take the matter up with Lady Tsunade and see what she thought.

~~Meanwhile in the Namikaze main house~~

"Nao! Come here!"

"Coming." Shiba heard footsteps come running from somewhere. The Nao's red hair popped out of no where. "Yes Shiba?"

"We need a plan. I don't know if Tsunade is going to help us or not. If not then we are going to have to figure something else out."

"Yeah you're right." they sat in silence for what seemed like hours.

"How does it feel to be home?" Shiba asked breaking the silence.

"Great! I missed it." Nao said with a sad smile. "I heard you tell the cherry blossom about how you met me."

"Yes. Was that a bad thing?"

"No, just stating something. You told her about Deno, I heard too."

"Yes. By the way how is he?"

"Just fine. He went scouting the village for me."

"Your becoming a wonderful ninja. It's time for bed, we'll have a long day tomorrow."

"Right! Goodnight Shiba-san!"

"Good night." Shiba said with a smile. He watched Nao skip to his room. Then he started pondering a new plan if needed. Hopefully everything will go as planned.

* * *

><p><strong>Well please tell me what you all think! It would really help. <strong>

**Nao: Yeah please! *Puppy dog eyes* **

**Kuzeki: Whatever you brat... **

**me: stop being mean or kitsu's gonna bite you...**

**Kitsu: I don't wanna. He smells funny. bet you he tastes funny too. *Shivers* **

**Nao/Shiba/Maka: *Laughs* **

**me:right... until next time. bye! *waves***


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello! I'm back. So this one is kinda shorter then the last ones and its also in different peoples points of views. Plus were are finally getting somewhere with stuff. Still nothing of Kushina mostly because I haven't gotten that far and I just want to focus on these guys for now. Just wait, she'll come back. Its sad that she doesn't know anything that's happened with the Uchiha's. Orochimaru's got her in a bubble so she doesn't learn anything. But any way, everyone know the disclaimer: I own nothing. xcept my peoples and the plot but anyway have to go it. So please read and review. Thanks! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

"Come on Granny! Let me go after Sasuke again! If he's so close I want to go and bring him back." Naruto shouted making Shiba cringe alittle. _My hearing is not suited for this. _

"A no is a no Naruto." The Hokage said.

"Please!" Naruto pleaded. "I have to keep this promise!" Shiba and Nao both looked at Naruto.

"What promise?" Shiba asked. Naruto looked at him.

"I promised a friend that I wouldn't stop until I brought Sasuke home." Shiba was surprised and Nao looked sad.

"You are a strong person. After so many failures most people would give up, but you didn't and you keep trying costing you your very life. That there is the true ninja."

"Of course I won't give up. That's my ninja way, to never give up. Always get up and keep moving." Naruto had so much determination in his eyes that Shiba had to look away.

"That's very important. I know someone like you, never gives up even if it was to cost him his life. Lady Hokage, will you allow him to go? I will join him so that he is not alone."

"Just the two of you?" Tsunade said skeptical.

"Of course not, Maka and Kitsu would be there. Plus if Nao want's to he can come also." Tsunade sat there for a moment and then sighed.

"Fine. You can go. But don't get hurt on this one again Naruto or I'll beat you myself."

"Right!" Naruto said then turned and looked at Shiba and Nao. "I'll meet you at the gates in 10 minutes."

"Got it." Naruto and Nao left leaving Tsunade and Shiba.

"Please take care of him." Tsunade said.

"Of course."

"Thank you. I hope that things go good."

"Oh they will." Shiba said with a strange smile on his face. After that Shiba left and meet Naruto and Nao at the gate. "Lets go." And they started off.

00000000000000

They ran thru the forest trying to find any traces of Sasuke and his group. Kitsu was up ahead searching for a scent. They searched for days and still nothing. Nao kept watching Naruto but he didn't lose his resolve, he kept going. Finally they happened across a hot springs.

"We're staying here for awhile to gather our strength." Shiba said surprising everyone.

"Why? We can keep going." Naruto said.

"I told you to stay here, so stay." Shiba said glaring a glare that would scare even Tsunade.

"Fine." Naruto said.

"Don't leave my side until I tell you to."

"Understood." Naruto and Nao said. Shiba got a room and they all went and relaxed. Shiba left and locked the door behind him setting up some seals so that no one could get in or out no matter how hard they try. He went for a walk and looked at the surroundings. After he was done he went back to the room. He opened the door and locked it right after. He turned to find two hallways. He walked and decided to go to the right. _Right's always the right way. _He thought. He turned and found that this hallway led to a room... with nothing in it besides an empty bed. _Not the hallway I wanted..._ He turned and walked down the other hallway. There he found the room he was looking for. He smiled and continued on to find the person he was looking for.

0000000000000000

"Ugh! What's taking him so long?" Naruto complained.

"Just let him be Naruto. I'm sure Shiba-sama has his reasons. He always has a reason for doing something. Give him sometime." Nao said smiling. Naruto looked at him.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm? I'm Nao. Don't you remember?"

"I know, but I feel like I know you. Who are you to me?" Nao looked away.

"I don't know what your talking about." Nao said looking at the floor.

"No, you know exactly what I'm talking about." Naruto said rushing up to him and grabbing Nao's collar. "I feel like I know you from somewhere else. Like your related to me. Who are you?"

Nao just continued to look down. Then after a couple minutes he looked up at Naruto and smiled.

"I honestly don't know what your talking about Naruto. This is the first time that I've meet you." Nao sounded so sincere that Naruto finally let him go.

"Right. Maybe it's just my imagination." Naruto said going and sitting on his bed looking out of the window. Nao watched him and then looked away feeling ashamed. _I didn't want to lie to you Naruto. But you can't know anything yet. Soon, I promise. _

00000000000000

"Kitsu! Don't go that fast! You know that I can't keep up." Maka said trying to keep up with her fox friend Kitsu.

"Come on Maka! Shiba gave us the day to play. It's been forever since I've ran and played." Kitsu said running faster. Maka tried even harder but with no legs she couldn't catch up.

"Kitsu!" She shouted hoping to get his attention. She stopped and caught her breathe. _Where did he go now? _"Come one Kitsu!" She shouted again. She sighed and just went at a slow pace hoping that he would stop and realize that she was gone. She slithered for hours but to no avail. _We're getting to far away! Shiba said we weren't to go far. _

"Kitsu! Where are you? We need to head back." Still nothing. "Damn that fox pisses me off. If he was close to water I might be able to find him." She heard a rustling in the bush. She turned ready to strike when she sees a blue paw step out. "Kitsu!" She slithered over but stopped when she noticed something off. She looked at him closer and she saw he was out cold.

"Got you!" Someone said grabing her just behind the head so she couldn't move. _Damn! _She swiviled alittle and saw a red headed girl with glasses. _Karin! Not good! _She turned and saw a big man holding Kitsu by his tail. _No! _

"Kitsu! Wake up!" she shouted but he was out.

"Don't even try snake. We put him under a genjutsu. So here's the deal, you tell us who your master is and we'll treat you nicely."

"No letting us go?" Maka said turning to land a glare on Karin.

"Of course not. Any animals that can talk are ninja pets. So tell me what I want to know. Jugo here is really good at torture." Karin said with a sadistic grin.

"I will never tell!"

"Well then, time for the torture to start."

00000000000000000000

Shiba walked into the room keeping an eye on the lump in the bed but making sure to listen for any noises. He made sure to let Kistu and Maka away from this. He didn't want them to get involved. He kept walking and ended up by the edge of the bed. He looked down to see a raven haired boy with bandages covering his face and body. Nobody was in the room to see a sad look cross Shiba's face.

"Sasuke, why?" He breathed. He stood there for several minutes when he heard banging. He whipped his head around. Senseing people coming into the room.

"Come on Jugo and bring them in there." A womans voice said. Shiba heard more banging.

"So will you talk now?" the woman asked again.

"Never." came a weak reply. _Maka! _Shiba thought. _They captured her, then that means they got Kitsu too! No! _He then heard the bed make noise for he was under it.

"What are you guys making so much racket for?" Sasuke asked grumply.

"Sasuke-kun!" the woman shouted.

"What are you doing Karin?" _That's how they found them. Karin, the woman that can sense chakra signals. Thank goodness I naturally supress mine all the time and I put one on the room. I should have realized she would be here. _

"I caught this pretty snake and this fox. Their ninja animals and I want to know who's but the snakes being so stubborn. I even had Jugo torture her alittle and still nothing."

"So there's a ninja nearby." Sasuke mussed. _Damn! I need to get out of here and tell Naruto to lay low. _Shiba scooted out of the bed and excaped thru the window. _Hold on Maka and Kitsu. Don't tell them anything and I will rescue you! _He thought not knowing that it got thru. Maka smiled. _I will be waiting Shiba-sama. _She looked up and waited for more pain that she would endure for the sake of her friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta da! There you have it. I hope that it was all good so please review and I'll try to get the next chapter in soon. If you want to you could also read my other stories; Vortex of Beats, Returned, and Death Come Upon the Unfortunate. So thanks everyone! Peace out! <strong>


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I've been really busy and I just haven't found the time for it. Please forgive me! You can throw things at me all you want to I deserve it. I have to update so many stories. But I got this one done. SO here you have it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Seriously Disclaimers are so irritating) **

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Shiba got back to the room surprising Nao and Naruto. Nao looked at Shiba and knew that something was wrong.

"Shiba, what's the matter?" Nao stood up and walked over to Shiba with a worried look in his eyes. Shiba looked at him.

"Nao, come with me. I have to talk to you about something. Naruto, you stay here and don't leave." Naruto looked confused but nodded his head anyway. Nao walked out with Shiba. They stopped at the end of the hall before Shiba looked at Nao.

"Nao, we have a problem. Maka and Kitsu were kidnapped by Karin." Nao's eyes widened.

"You mean Sasuke's here?"

"Yes he's here." Nao's eyes then narrowed as he thought about Sasuke. _He's the one that hurt Naruto! _He thought.

"Nao! Calm youself. We need to think about Maka and Kitsu first."

"Right. Sorry. I'll get Deno out to help."

"No, we can't risk Deno getting caught also. He wouldn't be of any use to us if that were to happen. I have a plan, but you may not like it."

"Well, we'll have to try anyway. What's your plan?"

00000000000000000000

"I don't like this." Nao said nervously pacing.

"I told you. But it's our only choice. For us to get Maka and Kitsu and to also retrive Sasuke."

"I know, but I really don't like this. What if he refuses and tries to kill you?"

"It won't happen."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know."

"What if he kills Maka and Kitsu?"

"It won't happen."

"How do you know that?" Nao asked exasperated.

"I just do. I won't allow him to hurt me. You haven't even seen half the things that I can do." Nao was surprised. You mean he hadn't shown half of it? Nao was indeed astounded.

"What do you mean?"

"I will not answer that question. Just believe in me and keep Naruto safe." Nao looked up at Shiba with worry and concern. He didn't understand many things about Shiba and he knew that he may never understand everything. Ever since Shiba had found him and brought him with him he felt connected to Shiba. Nao was indebted to Shiba and he would risk his life for the older man. He was a father figure to Nao and he wanted to get to know Shiba but he knew that was impossible. Shiba was a very secretive person and didn't talk about his past before meeting Nao. Nao wished that Shiba trusted him as much as he trusted Shiba. Nao wanted to be that person that Shiba could talk to about anything. The worst part about Shiba was that he didn't even talk to Maka and Kitsu about himself either. They asked but he never spoke. Why didn't he trust anyone? He must know that if he had a problem he could come talk to any of them.

"I understand, Shiba. I'll do my best." Nao looked down fighting back tears that threatened to fall.

"Nao, why are you crying?" Shiba asked grabbing Nao's chin gently and pulling to so that he was looking him in the eyes. Tears rolled down Nao's cheeks. Shiba smiled gently.

"You don't trust me, yet I trust you whole souled. Why?" Nao let the tears fall. Shiba let the smile drop and the looked at Nao with serious eyes.

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that I wonder if you can handle some things that I have to share."

"Try me. I've seen plenty in my life too. I'm not an innocent child like you seem to believe."

"No. You don't understand."

"Then help me understand!" Nao couldn't stop the tears that kept falling. He wanted to understand so much but it was frustrating when Shiba wouldn't let him try to understand. He was so infurating.

"It's not your age that I'm worried about. It's your mental state. There are somethings that could damage your mental health. I don't want that."

"That doesn't make sense!"

"But it does. You just have to think it over. How bout I tell you one little thing and see how you handle that."

"Fine. If I can handle it then you'll tell me more?"

"... Maybe."

Nao sighed, "Fine."

"Well then lets see how you handle this little bit of info." Shiba leaned in and whispered in Nao's ear. The red head's eyes widened.

000000000000000000000000

Nao walked into the room with a dazed look on his face. Naruto watched as him come in and sit down in a corner and curl into a fetal position. Naruto was quite shocked. Nao was usually a happy person and he was always laughing. His red hair always matched his attitude. Naruto was getting concerned.

"Nao? Is everything alright?" Nao looked at him with glazed over eyes. He stared at Naruto for awhile before smiling and saying, "It's ok Naruto. Nothing to worry about. Just don't leave the room until Shiba-sama says so."

"A-alright." Naruto said thinking about how Nao had called Shiba 'Shiba-sama'. Nao always had a high respect for Shiba but why did he start with the sama at the end? Nao sat in the corner for several hours not moving one single inch. Naruto went up to him and kneeled by him.

"Nao, are you sure everythings alright?"

"No I'm not sure. I just have to wrap my head around this information. I need sometime Naruto."

"Ok well I'll be in the other corner. Hopefully I don't die of boredom." Naruto said hoping to get something out of Nao. The red head giggled alittle and looked at Naruto.

"I'm sure that Shiba-sama will be back soon." Naruto was shocked again by the use of honorifics. It was strange and it left Naruto wondering.

0000000000000000000000000000

Shiba stood in front of the door thinking. He hoped that he didn't damage Nao too bad. He sighed and knocked on the door. There was no response. He knocked again and was meet with the door being swung open and an angry red head.

"What do you want?" She screamed in his face. He blinked a couple times then regained his composure.

"Hello. I would like to speak with Sasuke."

"There is no one here by that name." She said glaring. Why did she not feel anything from this man? There was no chakra signal. Everyone had one, even if they weren't ninja's. It was really unnerveing.

"Oh but there is, I can sense him inside there. I need to speak with him."

"And what if your the enemy?"

"Then you can kill me."

"I have permission?" She sounded shocked.

"Yes." She contemplated this for awhile for slamming the door in his face and turning around. Shiba stood there knowing that she was going to talk to Sasuke. He could feel her chakra. After awhile the door opened but know one was standing there so he took that as a sign to walk in. As he was rounding the corner he stopped feeling something cold at his neck. He didn't have to look to know who it was.

"Hello Sasuke." He said with a bored tone. As if he didn't care that he was being threatened.

"What are you doing here? Who are you?" Sasuke asked glaring.

"One question at a time."

"Fine, what are you doing here?"

"I come to speak on _friendly _terms with you."

"About what?"

"Your goals." Sasuke's eyes widened then narrowed.

"What do you know about that?"

"I know many things. This is just one of them."

"Alright. How do you know?"

"That doesn't concern you."

"Oh but it does." Sasuke said pushing the sword closer drawing blood.

"Oh but it doesn't. Next question." Shiba said glaring down at Sasuke. Sasuke shivered alittle but didn't comment on that.

"Alright last one. Who are you?" Shiba looked at Sasuke for a long while before speaking.

"Shiba."

"Thats it?" Karin said walking up.

"Yes. Got a problem with that?"

"Maybe I do." She said swinging the snake that she had in her hand around. The snake was battered and bruised. Shiba's eyes narrowed as he stared at the limp snake.

"Karin. Go away." Sasuke said taking the sword away from Shiba's throat. Karin grumbled but turned and walked away.

"Now that we're alone tell me your real reason for being here." Shiba smiled showing his sharp teeth, looking quite faral.

"I want to join your cause for revenge."

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooo! A cliff hanger. I know that many of you really hate me for that but I needed a good place to stop this chapter and this seemed to be a good spot. So please review and tell me what you thought. It helps give me the motivation. Thanks and thank you!<strong>


End file.
